


the only time i'd ever call you mine

by nutelladownpour



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in love with Tyler. And that was never a good idea from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only time i'd ever call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im sorry for this  
> lots and lots of smut.  
> title is from the hills by the weeknd.

Tyler Joseph first met Josh Dun through a mutual friend, at a party. I'm not going to tell you that it was "love at first sight" or some bullshit like that, or even _lust_ at first sight. This just isn't that kind of story. No, this is the kind of story that starts with two boys that don't know each other and ends with two men who will never speak to each other again. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

  
Tyler Joseph first met Josh Dun at a party. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just your common house party thrown by someone Tyler barely knew. He was invited through his bandmate, who had been invited through another friend who worked at a music store. The same music store that Josh Dun worked at. It wasn't exactly a match made in heaven.

  
Tyler and Josh were introduced by someone they both kinda knew, but neither were close to. It's funny how things like that work out, how somebody so insignificant can bring about something that can completely change your life, for better or for worse. Tyler wasn't sure which one Josh was, but Josh had a pretty good idea that Tyler was for better. After all, here was a guy in a moderately sucessful local band, all that Josh had ever dreamed about and wished for in his life.

  
After less than half an hour of pointless chattering over light beer, Tyler and Josh exchanged phone numbers, with the promise of hanging out again soon. Even though Tyler had not once kept that promise to anyone, he knew that Josh was different. Josh texted him a few days later suggesting that they jam sometime, having both mentioned in conversation that they played some form of musical instrument, and Tyler agreed almost instantly. And just like that, the bromance of Joshler was born.

  
Only a few short months later, Tyler asked Josh to join twenty one pilots. The band that Josh had seen a few times in concert at nearby pubs, and fallen in love with. He loved the music, how raw and weird it was despite its humble origin. He loved that it came from where he grew up. Most importantly, he loved the lyrics. He had fallen in love with the lyrical genius the moment he had first delved into it, finding that the weird and beautiful symphonies he had heard were about things that were important to him. In fact, the only thing that Josh hadn't found perfect about twenty one pilots was that he wasn't in it, and now that he was, they were definitely his favourite band.

  
Continuing on the group as a two-piece was difficult, but was made manageable both by the technology avaliable and because he was doing it with his best friend. Tyler and Josh, Josh and Tyler. They were a packaged deal from the very second Josh agreed to be Tyler's drummer, and everyone around them knew it. It got to the point where Tyler's family would automatically set a place for Josh at the dinner table, knowing that the other man would show up randomly just to be with Tyler. Later, Tyler suspected that his family knew about what would happen well before Tyler and Josh knew.

  
When the two began touring to promote their first album together, Regional at Best, Josh knew that he had made the right decision when he joined the band. Watching Tyler perform from the audience was amazing enough, but he was even more captivating from the point of view of the stage. Josh didn't notice that he was starting to watch Tyler more and more until he noticed that he was getting distracted more and more, dropping drumsticks way more than he usually would. Instead of getting over his distractions, he found a way to push through them, so he wouldn't need to look away from Tyler in order to drum the best he could.

  
Josh never questioned why he did this, and neither did Tyler. Tyler knew, of course, that Josh watched him. That's part of the reason that he always put on as big of a show as he always did. It was for Josh, always for Josh. The first time that Tyler turned to look at Josh at the end of a show, breathing heavily with a red face but with the biggest smile on his face Josh had ever seen, he knew he was fucked. Josh just smiled back at him weakly, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation, and how he would get out.

  
**|-/**

  
As it turns out, emotions run high at the end of a good concert.

  
After a particularly good show, great for no reason other than they were playing together as a band and that was sick as _frick_ , they rushed to the "backstage" area clinging onto each other, giggling like mad. They stopped as Josh fell against the wall, giggling louder to himself as he realized just how drunk off of adrenaline he was. Drunk off of _Tyler_. Tyler held Josh up so he wouldn't fall to the floor, laughing with him as he held him to the wall. Josh stopped laughing before Tyler did, staring back into the other man's eyes before the world around him stopped.

  
His feet weren't on the floor, his back wasn't resting on the wall, and he wasn't behind the stage at a shitty local venue. Nothing in the world mattered other than Tyler, his supposedly heterosexual best friend who was currently kissing him like it was the end of the world. It hit him like a freight train, the fact that his best friend was pressing up against him on a wall and pressing their lips together passionately, moving them slowly until Josh finally gave in and kissed him back. Tyler hummed against Josh's lips, and Josh fell even more in love than he already was, if possible.

  
Josh brought his hands up to twist in Tyler's hair, parting his lips slowly and allowing for the younger man to slip his tongue into his mouth, groaning against him. He felt Tyler push his knee in between Josh's thighs, slotting their legs together and pressing up against Josh's crotch gently. Josh let out a small gasp, moaning Tyler's name softly as he pulled his friend closer to him again. They continued just like that for what felt like decades, just making out and slowly grinding on each other, until Tyler slowly pulled away. He rested their foreheads together, staring into Josh's eyes for minutes, hours maybe, before pecking his lips quickly and walking away.

  
It was then that Josh first realized that Tyler Joseph wasn't a blessing so much as the devil in disguise, a dangerous force that was sure to destroy him if he stuck around for too long. Josh also realized with a shock that he didn't care. Tyler was his worst addiction, and he would keep going back for more. He was a drug, and Josh was definitely hooked.

  
**|-/**

  
The next time Tyler and Josh kissed, they were drunk off of alcohol instead of adrenaline. It was at another shitty house party when they were on a break from touring, and they had both drank everything they were handed. It wasn't as if either of them were big drinkers, they just hadn't had anything since they started touring and wanted tonight to be fun. Once Tyler was about six drinks in and started smirking at Josh over the top of his red plastic cup, Josh knew that something was going to happen. He smirked back at Tyler, and the other man nodded, that unspoken communication that they had grown to understand together seeming to work even in situations like this one.

  
Josh made up some excuse about having to go to the bathroom, working his way through the crowd until he got to the stairs. He looked back at Tyler, who was hurriedly spitting out his own bullshit excuse before walking towards him. Josh just winked at him from across the room, and disappeared upstairs to the nearest bedroom.

  
When he got inside, he realized that he had no clue what they were doing. Tyler was drunk, and he was drunk, and it was obviously a terrible idea. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind the second Tyler walked through the door, he crashed his lips to his best friend's again and pretended nothing else existed. It didn't take much time for Tyler to kiss him back, working his lips quickly against Josh's as he brought his hands up to tug at his dark hair gently.

  
Josh kissed Tyler with everything he had, moving to press the other against the door as he tangled his fingers through his fluffy hair. He heard Tyler gasp quietly against his lips, and he didn’t think he’d heard anything so beautiful in his entire life.

  
“Wanna touch you,” Josh mumbled, moving his lips down to the crook of Tyler’s neck, nipping at the skin there to mark him up.

  
Tyler nodded quickly, a bit too eagerly for the vibe of carelessness he was trying to give off. “Then do it,” he mumbled back, his voice breathy as Josh rolled his hips against him.

  
Josh smirked against Tyler’s neck as he slowly worked his hips, grinding against Tyler in a way that was perfect even thought it just wasn’t enough for either of them. He continued like that for a moment, sucking at the skin of Tyler’s neck and drinking in the quiet little moans that escaped the younger man’s mouth as he rolled his hips against him. When he just couldn’t take it anymore, he slipped one of his hands down to pop the button on Tyler’s jeans, unzipping them and pushing them down his thighs.

  
Josh knew without even looking at Tyler that his face was crimson, and he expected the same of himself. Tyler breathing hitched as Josh slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, slowly bringing them down to meet his jeans. He pulled away from Tyler for a moment to tug his own jeans down, leaving his boxers on, before he returned to marking up Tyler's neck. The other man was letting out small noises under his breath, and Josh hummed in response before he started to roll his hips against him again, now only separated by the thin fabric of Josh's boxers.

  
Tyler gasped and moaned under Josh, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He pressed his hips against Josh's roughly, tugging at his hair again and looking down at him. "Do something," he groaned. "Please."

  
Josh nodded quickly, his eyes widening at Tyler's words. He trailed his hand down Tyler's chest slowly before wrapping it around his cock, gently stroking him while looking him in eyes. Tyler's mouth fell open as Josh finally got his hand on him, and he knew that due partially to the alcohol and partially to how fucking hot Josh was, he was not going to last very long.

  
"J-Josh," Tyler moaned softly, loosening his grip on Josh's hair a bit as he gave in to the pleasure. He let his eyes flutter shut, and after a moment, he felt Josh stop touching him. He whined loudly in protest, opening his mouth to complain when he felt something hot and wet around his cock.

  
Tyler's mouth fell open as he moaned loudly, his hands flying down to grip Josh's hair gently as he lowered himself onto his cock, sucking gently around him. Being on tour for months on end with only his own two hands to get off with, mixed with the alcohol flowing through his system, meant that at that moment it was the best blowjob that Tyler Joseph had ever recieved.

  
Tyler was already close when Josh pulled off of him, looking up at him for a moment before speaking, his voice low and hoarse. "Pull my hair," he demanded, and Tyler almost came right then and there.

  
He nodded quickly, twisting his fingers through Josh's hair even more as he once again took his friend's cock into his mouth, sucking a bit harder than he had before. Tyler did as he was told, tugging roughly at Josh's hair, no longer holding back. It only took a few seconds and Josh moaning around him to send Tyler over the edge, coming into Josh's mouth with a load moan. He didn't register what Josh was still doing until he heard the other man groan as he came as well, one of his hands in his boxers and the other still gripping Tyler's hip.

  
"Fuck Josh," Tyler laughed breathlessly, pulling Josh up to kiss him full on the mouth, frowning slightly as he tasted himself on the other man's lips. "That was hot as hell."

  
"You're telling me," Josh mumbled, gesturing down to the wet patch in his boxers. "We'd better call a cab. I can't stay here any longer, especially not in _these_."

  
"You know..." Tyler mumbled, smirking slightly as he pulled his own boxers and jeans back up. "You could just take them off."

  
_Oh._ Alright.

  
**|-/**

  
If you asked Tyler or Josh if they ever hooked up, they would probably deny it. Either that, or one of them would start telling some made-up story that was so insane that it threw the asker off and distracted them from the original question. The fact of the matter was that Tyler and Josh were never _together_ so much as they just used each other's bodies to get off every now and then. The part that hurt the most was the part they both needed the most, the fact that they never spoke about what they did.

  
It became a common thing to do. They would crawl into each other's bunks on the bus, or beds on hotel nights. Quick handjobs backstage after or even before a show, and the occasional blowjob. They never went any farther than that, and neither of them made any move to. They were content just using each other. When Vessel was released, it was an unspoken thing between the two of them that they would never do it again. They were too busy promoting their first _real_ album to worry about hooking up, so they just stopped altogether.

  
For a little while.

  
The first time Josh met Jenna, he decided that he hated her.

  
She was all long legs and blonde hair and beauty, things that he didn't have and didn't care to have. Her appearance isn't why Josh hated her, it was why he met her in the first place. He had been expecting a lot of things when he showed up at the Josephs' house for dinner one night, having been on a bit of a break from the Vessel tour. He had expected to see Chris and Kelly again and be teased by them for his freshly-dyed hair. He had expected to mess around with Zach, Jay, and Maddison the way that he always had, almost as if they were his siblings instead of Tyler's.

  
What he hadn't expected was for his usual place at the dinner table, right between Tyler and Zach, to be occupied by a young and pretty stranger. He was stunned for a moment, before awkwardly shuffling over to the nearest empty chair, which was as far away from Tyler as possible. The tension around the table was thick, and it was silent for a long time as Josh stared across the table at Jenna wordlessly. After what felt like hours, Tyler cleared his throat and spoke up.

  
"Jenna this is Josh, my bandmate," he said, his voice starting out strong and then becoming a bit more nervous as he spoke. "Josh, this is Jenna. She's my...girlfriend."

  
Josh wasn't the one person sitting at the table who had caught Tyler's hesitation, yet nobody spoke up. Tyler's family all continued to eat their food as Josh glared at Jenna like she was the sole cause of everything wrong in the world. He couldn't describe the blend of emotions he was feeling. Something like anger, sadness, guilt...jealousy? No. Hatred. Just pure hatred.

  
Josh smiled politely at Jenna, joined in the usual small talk at the table as he picked over his food, before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door was secured behind him, he burst into tears. Hot, angry tears flowed down his face, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know why, which scared him even more. He let his back slide down the door of the bathroom, sitting on the floor as he just let it all out. He was just so confused, why was he upset? So his best friend had a girlfriend, big deal. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of dating. Tyler was allowed to have a girlfriend, he and Tyler had never been a "thing."

  
But that was the thing: they had been. Tyler and Josh had been hooking up for so long that Josh didn't really know what to do without that anymore, without knowing that whatever happened, Tyler would comfort him with his hands or his mouth. He knew that since Jenna was in the picture, he would never have that again. Josh hated Jenna, but not nearly as much as he hated himself for it.

  
Josh decided to move to L.A. two weeks after that. He said it was for a change of scenery, but everyone saw through his lie. He thought he saw something that ressembled pity in Tyler's eyes on his last day in Columbus, but he brushed it off. He didn't need pity, especially not from Tyler.

  
Josh met Debby a few weeks after he moved, and he told himself that he loved her. Love at first sight, that's how he would describe it to her later. Like he knew that she was "the one" the moment he laid eyes on her. She would laugh about it, poking his nose before kissing his lips slowly and softly. Nothing like how Tyler would have, all rough and stubbly and always leading up to something more.

  
When Josh realized that Debby was absolutely nothing like Tyler, he asked her to move in with him. Josh didn't question why he did anything, because he knew that he wouldn't like what he would discover. No, he was in love with Debby. Not because she wasn't Tyler, but because she was Debby, and he needed that. When he moved to L.A., he said he needed a change of scenery. Debby was exactly that.

  
**|-/**

  
Josh had been having a great day, cuddled up on the couch with Debby. They had been watching The X Files all afternoon in their pajamas, just cuddling and mindlessly kissing. Josh could finally say that he was happy, even though he hadn't spoken to Tyler in weeks. He pushed all thoughts of him aside, even though he was dying to know how his best friend was. Just as he was thinking about picking up the phone and sending Tyler a message, his phone went off.

  
Josh stared at it curiously, knowing that the only person who ever called him was currently wrapped up in his arms. He let it ring once, twice, three times before picking it up, swiping to answer the call and placing it to his ear. "Hello?" he said, the word coming out more confused than he had intended.

  
"Josh," Tyler said breathily, in a voice that Josh knew well. His heart flipped over as he recognized the tone, and he stood up from the couch quickly. "I've been thinking about you, Josh..."

  
"Hi," he whispered back, his cheeks heating up slightly as he started to head towards the bathroom.

  
"Where are you going?" Debby called from the couch, her voice sleepy.

  
"Uh..." Josh mumbled, pulling his phone away from his ear for a moment to avoid distraction. "It's Tyler. I'm just gonna go talk to him for a bit." Wow, great excuse.

  
"Tell him I say hi," Debby mumbled, rolling back over and presumably falling asleep again.

  
Josh nodded, even though he had no intentions of doing that, and ran to the bathroom. Oddly enough, he didn't feel any guilt at all about locking himself in the bathroom to jerk off to the sound of his best friend's voice while his girlfriend was only a room away. He shut the door behind him gently, bringing his phone back up to his ear. "What's up?" he asked casually, leaning against the sink slightly.

  
"Miss you," Tyler mumbled shortly, and Josh could hear muffled sounds in the background. "Been thinking about you all day."

  
"God," Josh whispered. "Are you...?"

  
"Yeah," Tyler answered, before Josh had even finished the question. His point was further proven when Tyler let out a tiny moan through the phone, making Josh's knees even weaker.

  
"Yeah?" Josh mumbled back, pressing his spare hand against the growing bulge in his sweatpants. "What exactly have you been thinking about?"

  
"Your hands. Your mouth. You," Tyler breathed. "God, I miss it. Miss kissing you until our lips are numb. Miss the face you make when you come."

  
Josh wasn't exactly experienced in the world of phone sex, but he knew that from the way Tyler was talking, he was going to come fast. He had always had a bit of a thing for dirty talk. "Yeah?" he choked out again, noticing a trend in his brief responses.

  
"Wanna jerk you off," Tyler whispered, and the muffled noises grew a bit louder. "Touch yourself for me, Josh. Pretend it's me."

  
Josh obeyed, always doing what Tyler told him to do. He pushed his sweatpants down a bit, wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly stroking himself. "I am," he mumbled, groaning slightly.

  
"Good," Tyler mumbled. "Now go faster. I'm already close babe, wanna come at the same time."

  
Josh only whined in response, moving his hand a bit faster as Tyler continued to mumble through the phone to him. He stroked himself until he heard Tyler moaning a bit louder on the other line, signalling that he had hit his peak. A few strokes after, Josh was coming over his hand too, breathing heavily into his phone. He grabbed some toilet paper and hurriedly cleaned himself up, pulling his pants back up as he listened for Tyler to say something, anything.

  
They were both silent for a long time, before Tyler mumbled "Bye, Josh," and hung up, leaving Josh breathless and confused once again.

  
The next time Josh heard from Tyler at all was when he received an invitation in the mail for his wedding. To Jenna. He cried for a full day, and couldn't explain to Debby why. She already knew, but didn't say anything. Saying it out loud would be too painful for both of them, so they both kept quiet, and pretended that they were happily in love.

And Josh got to be a part of the person he was actually in love with's wedding, as his best man.

  
**|-/**

  
The Blurryface tour was unlike anything Josh and Tyler had ever experienced before. Sold out shows every few days, thousands of fans at each show, hundreds lined up to try to meet them afterwards. It was a bit overwhelming for both of them, but they had each other there to keep the other grounded. They were both just happy to be on the road again and playing music, even if it meant leaving Debby and Jenna at home, counting down the days until their men would return from tour.

  
Tyler danced around the stage with as much enthusiasm as ever, and Josh tried his hardest to keep up with him. Whenever he felt that he was getting back into his usual groove, one of the many many stage lights they had set up would be reflected by the simple band on Tyler's left ring finger, and he would slip up yet again. Josh almost felt as if Tyler flaunted it more than the usual man would, trying to show it off to Josh as if to say "see? I'm not yours, and I never will be." Even though the logical side of him knew that that idea was ridiculous, it didn't stop his heart from hurting.

  
It was a hotel night when it happened, the first one of the new tour. Josh and Tyler were in a room together with two beds, as they always were on hotel nights. The idea was that they would have a big bed to spread out on before having to go back to cramped bunks, but that wasn't what they had ever used them for. That night, Josh crawled into bed alone, expecting to be able to get a full night's sleep in an actual bed for the first time in two weeks. Tyler obviously had other plans.

  
Josh had only been lying in bed for about twenty minutes when he felt the bed next to him dip as Tyler sat next to him. He rolled over silently, looking up into the eyes of the man he had once hooked up with constantly, before Tyler was crashing their lips together just like old times. Josh immediately brought his hands up to drag them through Tyler's hair, way shorter and thicker than the hair he was now used to tugging at.

  
"But-" Josh squeaked, before getting cut off as Tyler kissed him again, moving to straddle his hips and deepen the kiss. A minute later, when Tyler finally pulled away for air, Josh was able to mumble a soft "What about Jenna?"

  
"What about her?" Tyler muttered, leaning in to kiss down Josh's neck, already working his hips down against the older man. Josh groaned quietly, nodding in response to Tyler's words before tilting his head back to allow for Tyler to suck at his skin, marking him up just like he used to.

  
"God, I missed this," Josh sighed, immediately regretting letting that slip out. If Tyler cared at all, he didn't show it, just continued to grind against Josh roughly as he nipped at the skin of his neck. Josh gasped again, rolling his hips up to meet Tyler's movements which each thrust downwards. He felt himself growing close, and he was just about to grab Tyler's face to kiss him again when the younger man spoke.

  
"Wanna fuck you."

  
Josh stared up at Tyler with wide eyes, not having expected that. Over the years of them touring and hooking up, neither of them had ever mentioned actually _fucking._ Josh noticed that Tyler looked nervous when Josh hesitated, and opened his mouth to hurriedly say that they didn't have to.

  
"Then do it," Josh mumbled, and he was hit with a strong sense of deja vu to the first time they had done anything, almost the exact same words being used both times. All coherant thoughts left his head the second that Tyler pulled both of their shirts off, tossing them to the floor quickly.

  
Tyler stared down at Josh for a second, before kissing him roughly again. Josh brought his hands up to cup Tyler's face, tugging him closer as they kissed. They spent more time than they usually did just kissing, probably due to nerves about actually having sex for the first time. Josh gasped quietly when he felt Tyler's teeth sink into his bottom lip, and he let out a tiny moan.

  
Josh moved his hands to the back of Tyler's neck, deepening the kiss and parting his lips to allow for Tyler to slip his tongue into his mouth. Josh groaned quietly as the younger man pressed himself as close as he could possibly get, grinding their hips together slowly. Josh's hips bucked up against Tyler's, his face heating up slightly. He felt Tyler smile slightly, before he pulled away completely. Josh was just about to protest when he noticed that Tyler was pulling his own sweatpants down and off, tossing them to the floor to join their shirts.

  
Josh was quick to pull Tyler back to kiss him roughly, his hand immediately going to the front of Tyler's boxers to palm him slowly. Tyler hummed softly, and the sound only turned Josh on even more. It wasn't long before Tyler was slipping his hand down the front of Josh's sweats, knowing that the drummer rarely wore underwear. Smirking yet again when he discovered that he was right, Tyler slowly wrapped his hand around Josh's dick, stroking him teasingly.

  
Josh gasped against Tyler's lips, moving his hand away long enough to push Tyler's boxers down his thighs before getting his hand on the other man. The two continued to lazily make out, letting out soft moans into the kiss as they slowly jerked each other. Josh could feel Tyler shaking slightly above him, knowing that the other man was getting close. He reluctantly pulled his hand away, causing Tyler to whine loudly.

  
"Josh," he complained, still stroking Josh despite no longer being touched himself.

  
"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Josh asked, shocking himself slightly. Tyler's eyes went wide again before he nodded, pulling his hand out of Josh's pants to push them off. Once they were both naked, Tyler pecked his lips again before getting up and crossing the room to his bag.

  
"Oh my god, you actually brought lube and condoms with you?" Josh asked incredulously, not really believing that Tyler would go on tour with the plan to cheat on his wife.

  
Tyler laughed as he returned to the bed, crawling on top of Josh again and kissing his lips quickly. "Just lube," he mumbled. "I wasn't going to go months without jerking off, Josh."

  
Josh realized that he had a point, but he was still a bit wary of it all. All thoughts were driven from his mind when Tyler started to stroke him again, sitting up slightly and clumsily pouring lube onto his fingers. Josh felt himself getting nervous about the idea of actually having something up his ass, but he trusted Tyler. Even if he was pretty much a virgin when it came to gay sex, he knew that Tyler would take care of him. Even so, he jumped a bit when he felt Tyler's finger at his hole, the cold liquid shocking him.

  
Tyler stared down at Josh, silently asking him if he was alright before slowly pushing his finger into him. Josh bit his lip harshly, maintaining eye contact with Tyler as he adjusted to the feeling. It was foreign, something he had never felt before. He had always been too nervous to try it himself, and Tyler was the only guy he'd ever done anything with. Josh let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding before slowly nodding up at Tyler to say that he could move.

  
Tyler slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Josh, being as careful as he could be. Although he was aching to finally fuck Josh, he knew that the other had never had sex with a man before, and he wanted to make sure he was properly prepared first. When Josh began to breath a bit heavier, grinding down on his finger, he slowly added a second one. Josh let out a low groan as he did so, leaning his head back against the pillows. Tyler moved his fingers around, curling them and scissoring them to make sure Josh was stretched enough.

  
"Tyler, oh my- fuck, just fuck me please," Josh gasped, grinding his hips down and essentially fucking himself on Tyler's fingers.

  
Tyler swallowed harshly, wanting to spend another hour or two just fingering Josh, but he knew it would only get better from there. He slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Josh to whine again. Tyler hastily spread lube onto his cock, lining himself up with Josh and pressing their foreheads together.

  
"Ready?" he asked quietly, waiting for Josh to nod before he slowly pushed into the man under him.

  
Josh's mouth fell open as Tyler pushed into him, not making a sound until Tyler bottomed out. He was grateful that Tyler stopped then, waiting for him to adjust before asking if he could move. Josh bit his lip roughly, not quite being able to get over how _full_ he felt, before he nodded, feeling Tyler pull out of him before slowly thrusting back in. It felt weird, to say the least. Josh had never had so much as a finger in himself before that night, so it took a bit of adjusting before he was moving his hips with Tyler's thrusts, quiet moans tumbling from his lips.

  
He felt Tyler's hands behind his thighs, pulling them up so he could get even deeper, making them both groan loudly. Josh moved his legs up to wrap around Tyler's hips, causing the other man to curse under his breath. With the new angle, he was able to thrust against Josh's prostate, causing him to spasm under him roughly.

  
"Holy - oh my _fuck,_ Tyler. I don't know what that was but holy fuck do that again please," Josh babbled, grinding up on Tyler a bit harder.

  
Tyler nodded quickly, not hesitating to follow Josh's orders. He thrust against the same spot he had just hit, harder and faster than he had been moving previously. Josh moaned loudly, his noises getting a bit higher pitched as he neared his climax. Tyler's hand snaked down to grip Josh's cock, stroking him at the same pace as their thrusts. He only had to move his hand a few times before Josh was coming over his chest, harder than he ever had before.

  
Tyler finished shortly after Josh did, thrusting into the other man sloppily before coming, falling onto Josh's chest after pulling out of him. The two panted against each other before kissing again, ignoring the fact that they were both sticky, covered in sweat and come. They ignored everything except kissing each other, especially the fact that while Tyler pounded Josh into the mattress, their significant others were waiting, alone at home.

  
**|-/**

  
All good things must come to an end. Josh had never liked that, even though it was the sad truth of the universe. He wasn't exactly sure if he counted his odd relationship with Tyler as a good thing, but apparently the universe did. The two had been hooking up for four years, and fucking for months, when it happened. They weren't exactly boyfriends, and they never had been, but they were definitely more than just fuck buddies. Josh had realized his feelings for Tyler when it was too late, when he was already dating Jenna, and he was sure that Tyler loved him back.

  
Or at least, he _had_ been sure. Up until they were caught.

  
They both knew it had been a bad idea. Jenna and Debby were sure to show up to their hometown show, along with all of their family. They just hadn't been expecting them to surprise the boys in their dressing room after the show, where they found Josh with his pants around his ankles as Tyler thrust two fingers into him.

  
Josh had been there for the fight, when Debby had simply stormed out on them and left him behind with Jenna and Tyler. He knew there was no point in going after her, especially when he had never loved her in the first place. He figured it would be a better idea to stay, where Tyler would finally tell the truth about his feelings for Josh for once in his life.

  
But it didn't work out that way. Of fucking course it didn't, it was Tyler for fuck's sake. Tyler did what was best for Tyler, and that was that. And apparently, in this case, what was best for Tyler was lying through his teeth. What was best for Tyler was telling Jenna that it was a one time thing, and that he loved her more than anything in the world. What was best for Tyler, in this case at least, was looking at Josh with (hopefully) fake anger in his eyes and telling him to get the fuck out of his life.

  
What was best for Tyler was choosing Jenna over Josh for the millionth time, and later telling Josh quietly that he couldn't be in the band anymore, this time for real. Josh just stared back t him in disbelief, and he swallowed the question that he wanted to ask. After all, even if he did ask Tyler if he loved him, he would lie. Nothing would change, except that Josh would leave the room even more confused and sad than he did anyway, so he didn't say a word. He just nodded, stood up, and exited Tyler's dressing room for the last time ever.

  
Josh knew that he would find something else to do with his life, even if Tyler would never be a part of it anymore. He may have lost his girlfriend, his best friend, and his career, but he would bounce back. He always did, right? Fueled with false hope and bitterness, Josh went back to his parents' home, no longer able to say that he was a member of twenty one pilots.

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
